Pokemon
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Tezuka plays Pokemon, Atobe makes up really lame jokes, and Mukahi starts screaming like there's no tomorrow. Twelve Word Challenge. For speedybuddy562. Oneshot


**This is for speedybuddy562**

**Lolzzzz...**

**Words:** **Pokemon Yellow Version, Mew, Kimeru, Pokemon Sliver Version, Gotta Catch 'em All, Wayne Brady, Tezuka Playing Pokemon, Atobe Watching Whose Line is it Anyway, Tezuka Acting like Dane Cook, speedybuddy562, Scenes from a Hat, Atobe Making up Crappy Jokes**

* * *

Mukahi bounded up the stairs and threw open the door to Tezuka's room and exclaimed, "TEZUKA'S PLAYING POKEMON!!"

Shisihdo smacked his forehead. "IDIOT! When we're trying to sneak into a house, we don't jump up the stairs and bang open the door!"

"Whateverrrr. But Tezuka's playing Pokemon!" Tezuka was twitching violently. Mukahi grinned. "So, which one? Is it the yellow version or the silver version?"

"...Yellow," Tezuka replied.

"Cool!" Mukahi exclaimed. "THAT MEANS YOU CAN CATCH MEW WITH THE MEW GLITCH, RIGHT?!"

Shishido stared. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I got it off Wikipedia cause I'm a HUGE Pokemon fan! Oh, by the way, I found Yuushi's real diary!"

"What did it say?" Shishido asked.

"It only said that he was a fan of Kimeru."

"Why's he a fan of him?"

"Dunno. He's only like the SPOOKIEST singer ever."

"Why is he spooky?"

"Because YUUSHI'S HOOKED ONTO HIM LIKE A MAD RAVING LUNATIC WITH A GUN!"

"...Okay."

"Oh, and it also said that Atobe watches Whose Line is it Anyway."

"That show...is scary."

"Really? I find it highly amusing when they make fun of themselves on TV. It's funny! Comedyful!"

"Comedyful isn't a word."

"Whateverrrr. And it also said that Tezuka was acting like Dane Cook one time and was arrested."

Tezuka twitched at this. "I let my guard down."

Mukahi waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Keep on playing Pokemon. Anyways, isn't Wayne Brady on Whose Line is it Anyway?"

"Uhh, maybe. I'm not sure."

"Yeah, well whatever. Yuushi says it's Atobe's lifelong dream to MARRY him!"

Shishido stared. "Wow."

"Yes, wow! I mean, isn't that like, the craziest and most disturbing news you've had all day?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, by the way, do you know what Scenes from a Hat is?"

"Dunno. A TV show?"

"I'm not sure...Yuushi mentioned it somewhere in his diary."

Atobe suddenly came into the room and was humming to the theme song of Pokemon. "Gotta catch 'em all!" He sang.

Mukahi began screaming and rolling on the floor. "EWWWWWW!!! MY POOR EARS!! THEY'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH HORRIBLE TONE DEAF SINGING!!! EW EW EW BLAHHHHH!!!"

"..."

Mukahi was still screaming. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_At Fuji's house._

Fuji stared. "Nee-san? Do you hear that?"

His sister paused at the doorway. "Yes. I think someone's torturing a cat...or maybe someone just got killed."

"..."

_Back at Tezuka's house._

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Mukahi took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" Shishido roared.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT APPRECIATE THIS!!"

"EWWWWW..."

Shishido banged his head on the wall.

"WWWWWWWWWWWW..."

"..."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Mukahi took another deep breath. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Mukahi finally stopped. "That is HIGHLY disturbing."

Tezuka was on the floor having a seizure from Mukahi screaming.

"Ore-sama is a mushroom with wings!"

"..."

"Ore-sama shall kill people with his awesome hair!"

"..."

"Ore-sama shall use potatoes as fish bait!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Dude, you make up crappy jokes."

"Ore-sama does NOT make up crappy jokes!"

"..."

Mukahi began yelling. "OMFG speedybuddy562 IS THE COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD CAUSE LIKE, I'M JUST STUPID THAT WAY!"

"...Who's speedybuddy562."

"Someone on fanfiction."

"Oh. FanFiction obsesser."

"I am NOT a fanfiction obsesser! I am perfectly healthy and I do not obsess with random crack-filled things!"

"Uh...surrreeeeee..."

Tezuka was twitching. "Will you please get out of my house?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I let my guard down."

"I WANNA PLAY POKEMON AND RULE THE WORLD!!!!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Great. Here we go again."

Atobe began singing again. Guess what happened.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..."

* * *

**Haha. Mukahi's a screaming idiot...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
